


Body Heat

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: It's unbelievably cold at the Russian base, but Gabriel is more than willing to help you with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arikakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/gifts).



> Just some slight smut for the winter time. Maybe it'll help warm you guys up!

A ping jerked you out of your fitful sleep. Body twitching reflexively at the noise. Your muscles protesting against the sudden movement as your threw your hands out from beneath the plush comforter in search of your phone. No sooner had your fingers left the confines of the warm cocoon you’d been sleeping in, did the frigid air of your shared room attack you like a rabid dog. Icy fangs sinking into your flesh.

You squeaked and yanked the limb back under the covers, cradling the device against your chest. The faint chiming slightly muffled by the material of your shirt.

It was cold, and not just normal winter cold. It had to be somewhere in the negatives. You had known that the Russian climate would be colder than what you were used to, but it was still a shock waking up to icicles on your windows every morning. 

Even so, why was it so cold inside the base!? Had the heating unit malfunctioned during the night?

Eventually your phone stopped ringing, and the bedroom fell into silence once again. Slowly, you craned your neck, peeking out of the shell you'd built around yourself. The clock on the nightstand read 10:47 am In bright red letters. 

You sighed, eyes growing wide as the exhaled air formed a cloud right in front of your face. _It’s that cold!?_

No, that was unacceptable, there was no way you were going to leave this bed for any reason whatsoever. Especially if there weren’t any important meetings or reports that required your attention. Why freeze your ass off if you didn’t have to? 

“...Yeah, I think I’ll be spending my day in bed.” A slow smile spread across your lips as you snuggled back down into the covers, pulling them over your head in the process. Your makeshift den of sorts was still warm from a buildup of your breath and body heat, The comforting heat quickly lulled you back into a drowsy state. The phone in your hand quickly forgotten as you fall back into a deep sleep. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

The heavy press of weight on your back is what snaps you out of your slumber for the second time. Twin links worming their way around your body before tightening their hold on you before pulling your comforter wrapped form back against what you could only describe as a wall of warmth. The press is oddly familiar and strangely comforting. It’s impossible to keep the smile from your face once you hear the familiar rumble within the chest of the male behind you. “Hello, Gabriel.”

He paws at the covers, searching for a break in the folds while he speaks. Voice low and barely above a whisper, “You didn’t answer when I called, Hermosa...What are you still doing in bed?”

_Oh. So, that was Gabe who called earlier._

Your fingers twitched, the small plastic device still in your hand as Gabe finally managed to find an opening in your cocoon. He began to peel the layers away, revealing your face to the outside world.

“I fell asleep…” The chill was still in the air, with even more bite than you remembered. You frowned, scrunching your nose in protest as you tried to sink back down into the warmth the covers offered. “Noooo! Gabe, stop! It’s cold!”

Your whining only seemed to spur the Alpha on. His laughter hot against your skin as his lips met your flesh. “Yes, I do remember them saying something about it being cold in Russia.” He chuckled at his own joke, lips trailing lower, blunted fangs nibbling at the flesh on your shoulder. 

“S-Shut up!” Blood rushes to your face, the teasing and press of his teeth against your throat was already starting to do things to you. The tiniest bit of slick beginning to pool between your legs. “Even you had to be surprised by this sudden change in temperature!”

“Mmmm...you have me there, Carino.” His hands finally manage to slip inside your fortress against the cold. Rough and warm on your skin as they slip beneath your shirt to caress the flesh beneath. “I’d be more than happy to...warm you up if you’d like?” His voice dips low, a purr that quickly fills you in on your mate’s intentions. As if his wandering hands weren't enough of a clue.

“Oh, really?” You're sure he can hear your smile in your voice, but continue anyway. Reaching over your shoulder with your free hand and burying it into the mass of curls on his head. The other pushes at the covers, trying to free yourself. “And just how are you going to do that, hmm?” 

They're dangerous words to be sure, by even as that all too familiar growl of his fills your shares room, you can't help the tingle of anticipation that shoots down your spine and into your toes. 

His tongue presses against your throat, soothing the bruises left behind by his teeth. “Would you like me to show you?”

Your response is quick, prepared ahead of time. “Are you offering?.”

You try to clench your thighs together, but he's ripping what remains of the comforter away from your body in a flash. Tossing it to the other side of the bed as he pulls your body flush against his. The chilled air of the room long forgotten, replaced the by wall of heat radiating off of Gabriel’s body. 

The hard muscle of his chest against your own makes you shudder, a whine bubbling up from your lips as he finally presses his own to yours in a surprisingly tender kiss. But, his hands are anything but, groping harshly and tugging at every inch of skin within reach. He frowned when your clothes got in the way, forcing your night shirt over your head with a growl and tossing the offending article over his shoulder. The chilled air stings the newly revealed flesh, nipples hardening into peaks. 

Gabriel’s gaze drops to the hardened flesh, a purr of appreciation rumbling deep in his chest. “Look at you...all bare before me.” A grin spreads across his face before he dips his head to leave wet, open mouthed kisses all over your chest. “Guapa.” The scrape of his facial hair against your skin is agonizing. The coarse hair leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as he coaxes one bud into his mouth, sucking harshly. Your keen against him, back arching with each swipe of his tongue, each pull of his mouth. 

The sounds he makes with his mouth on your breast are beyond sinful, hips rocking forward with each groan. He’s only half hard, while your underwear is already soaked, clinging to your sex like a second skin. You squirm against him, the scrape of the fabric against your clit an agonizing torture.

“Gabriel…” You whine, pawing at his arm. Fingernails digging into the skin as you pull the limb towards the aching muscle between your legs. 

He pulls away from your breast with a smirk, already knowing exactly what you want from him. “Patience, mi reina.” One hand tugs your underwear down while the other cups your backside, kneading the flesh. “You trust me, don’t you?” He pulls your legs apart, running his thumb over the mound, damp with your slick. “Trust your Alpha to keep you warm throughout the night?”

It’s hard to gather the words needed to answer him, your mind a haze of static and pleasure. A broken moan is all you can manage as he he slips one finger inside, hissing as your walls latch onto the it immediately, muscles working to pull the digit even further inside.

The scent of gunpowder and metal hangs thick in the air, floods your senses as you bury your face into the Alpha’s neck. Biting at the flesh in an attempt to muffle your moan. Fingers digging deep into the soft flesh of his shoulders. There are sure to be angry red crescents marks later. Marks you know he’ll gaze it in the bathroom mirror with a sense of pride.

“No, mi amor, don’t keep your sounds from me.” He insert another finger, burying them both up to the knuckle. The stretch has you whimpering even before he starts fucking you with his fingers. Slow deep thrusts that have your thighs trembling within seconds. “I want to hear every whimper, every moan you make.” Those dark eyes glued to your face, he doesn’t want to miss a second of the way your face contorts in pleasure.

It’s the third finger that causes you to spasm, trembling in Gabe’s arms. His fingers locked inside your core. You’re so close, teetering on the edge of release. You cry out, a desperate sound that leaves you gasping for breath. Frustrated tears blur your vision as Gabriel continues despite your predicament. Fingers spreading you wide with each lazy thrust. 

But, it’s not enough.

Thankfully, Gabriel doesn’t allow your torture to last too long. The hand not currently buried knuckle deep inside you brushes over your clit, stroking it almost reverently. “Don’t worry. I have you, hermose.” His lips brush over your forehead, slow and comforting. “Cum for me.” 

His fingers work the bundle of nerves with practiced ease, each roll sending jolts of pleasure spiraling towards your gut. Winding the spring inside your core until it snaps, and you come undone beneath the Alpha’s skilled fingers. Toes curling as his name falls from you lips. Swallowed whole by the waves of pleasure washing over you.

The first thing you see when you come down from your high is Gabriel leaning over you, sucking the remnants of your juices from his fingers. The lust burning in his eyes is enough to make you bite your lip. Skin flushing when he doesn’t look away. 

“Better, carino? Are you all nice and warm now?”He rolls his hips, bringing your attention to the weight of his cock against your thigh. Stiff and heavy against your skin, the tip already painfully flushed and weeping.

“I still think it's a little chilly in here, don’t you?” You smirk, eyes drifting down to the aching length between his legs before taking it into your hands. Fingers gliding over the skin in long teasing strokes. “You said you were going to warm me up all the way...”

He grins, smile all teeth as he ducks his head to press a kiss to your lips, hips rolling forward in a silent promise of what’s to come. “Don’t worry, mi reina. Have I ever broken a promise I’ve made to you?”

No, no he hasn’t.


End file.
